The Legend of Zelda: Desert Beauty and the Cursed Beast
by Brando27
Summary: Follow the story of a Gerudo warrior and her romantic struggle between what's right by the law...and what's right by the heart.


The Gerudo Desert has been a place where many have, both, admired and coveted. A place of exotic goods found nowhere else, and beautiful, strong, independent women. The Gerudo, themselves, are proud women, a warrior-like race, but something many seem to misjudge is their capacity for having a heart. Those who've romanced a Gerudo do understand, but so few men have had such a pleasure of even meeting one. Some might say the Gerudo Guard themselves have hard times appreciating much else besides battle and the life and ways of a warrior. They assume that Gerudo warriors are beyond the capacity for compassion, appreciation, or even love. They couldn't be more wrong…

Luvame, Captain of the Guard, and well-respected, educated warrior. She wasn't famous, but she was recognizable. Her hair was buzzed down at the sides and the top and back were shortened, but had a length showing it was growing back in. Her read hair was more like a fuzz, gradually lengthening towards the front and flipping up. She usually wears a white top with green pants, with a green veil that brought the same color in her eyes. She was a woman of strength, authority, and well-known for her compassion and constant love of books and literature, especially poetry and fiction. She was considered a romantic, and any merchants selling books or scroll can expect her to rummage through the writings to see if they catch her interest.

It was morning, the warmth of the sun bringing Luvame to awaken. The light beams into her room, sneaking in through a small split in her curtains. She sat in her bedding, stretching as the sheet fell from her, revealing the full nudity beneath. Reaching over and strapping on her top, she covered her fairly large breasts in a white top before tying a sarong around her waist for complete decency before finally opening her curtains to let in the full light of the rising sun. Luvame took a deep breath, enjoying the welcoming warmth that seemed to give her the energy to go about and open the rest of the curtains in her home. She felt at peace, almost as if proud to be awake just to watch the warm hues paint the desert sky in the distant highlands to the northeast. WIth one last moment she finally prepared herself some breakfast and put on her uniform and armor before setting off. Before leaving her home, however, she stopped at the bookshelf near the door. This would be the first of several that dotted her loft one would notice upon entering it. Upon all of them were works of fiction and poetry, tales of adventure, and excerpts of romance.

She grabbed a small one, pocketing it in a pouch on the back of her waist before tying on the sheath to her scimitar and hanging her shield on her back. Upon leaving her home, she was greeted by a spritely, older woman on the roof beside her residence watching the horizon with a telescope mounted on the edge. "Good morning, Luvame!" she called. "Off to work, I see!" Luvame gave a smirk as she rested her hand on her hip, expecting this much from her neighbor. "Good morning, Umul!" Luvame called back. "See any good suitors, coming our way yet?" The older woman was now back in her telescope, her seat set just beside it with a small table that held her drink and what looked like jellied toast. "Ohh, they'll get here," replied the older woman, bouncing her legs like an expectant child. "And when they do, I'll pick out a nice one for ya." Luvame giggled to herself and waved at Umul as she walked off.

The whole morning was filled with greetings from other neighbors and a few others just recognizing her. After a good patrol, she did stop a few scuffles, scold a few thieving children, and lend an ear to others that had some reports or complaints. When she arrived at the barracks, she found some of the women had arrived and were already preparing for the day. Some sharpened their scimitars, others polished their spears or armor. Meanwhile, the rest were just done with those chores or didn't care to do them, and were now making themselves up in a long mirror in the back. Upon entry, however, Luvame did spy a pair keeping to themselves in one of the darker corners. One of the darker-skinned women, her crimson locks picked up in a tight, bulbous bun was leaning back the wall as a lighter skinned woman traced her hands along the sides of her exposed midriff. Luvame crossed her arms and slowly, quietly walked up to the pair as their faces were locked in a passionate, long-lasting kiss that entwined their lips in purple on white and blue on black.

The rest of the barracks had noticed this and fell quiet as they watched when Luvame stood there for a good minute before suddenly clearing her throat in the silence. The two flinched with small gasps and the lighter one looked up with shock in her eyes. Both their faces burned red with blush as Luvame cocked a brow, flashed a smirk, curling her white-painted lips, and crossed her arms. "L-Luvame…" stuttered the darker one. "You, uhh, find any gold in there, Memel?" Luvame teased. The rest of the girls giggled like school girls behind her, like a college football team teasing their teammates. "And here I thought you didn't like the way snow makes you think of the cold." The lighter woman backed up, glancing worriedly at Memel. Memel hugged herself, glancing shyly at her partner. "W-Well...can you blame if I find the one that changed my mind?" said Memel. A collective "aaww" resounded from the rest in the barracks before Luvame put a had on the lighter one's shoulder. "Can't say you didn't work a miracle on this one, Fifoti," she said quietly before stepping back and making her voice audible again. "Let's try and keep the intimacy to a minimal until off duty, okay?"

Memel and Fifoti nodded, glancing at each other shyly as Luvame turned to the whole room now. "Now, today's assignments!" She looked at an empty seat, then looked up to the one, unclaimed spear. She sighed softly before looking to the whole group again, her tone stern yet forgiving. "...Where is Osuru?" she asked, receiving no answer. The other women looked to each other, the clueless ones hoping someone would answer. Luvame sighed, rubbing at her neck before Fifoti spoke up from her corner. "O-Oh, wait! I remember seeing her at the sand seal pens earlier!" she said. Luvame crossed her arms, not liking the sound of this. "Thank you, Fifoti," Luvame said with resounding relief. She grabbed the spear off the wall, the rest of the women knowing all too well what could come of this. "So...assignments!" she finally said.

After giving everyone their jobs, she set out with spear in hand towards the sand seal pens. Approaching the scene, she found nothing amiss, save for a missing sand seal. So far, this was confirming Luvame's suspicions. She approached the ranch hand, a lithe, toned woman of middle-age with her hair similar to the mohawks on the seals themselves and a piece of straw in her lip. "Luvame! G'mornin' to ya!" she greeted the captain on her approach. "Morning, Seruf. How are they today?" responded the captain as hse pet one of the more friendly seals as they approached the side of the pen with what looked like a pup at its side. Luvame smiled at the pup as Seruf spoke up. "Well, as you see, Big Mama Bolra had herself a little voe last night!" she went on. "All the others were barkin' up a storm when it started and I had to keep the bulls separated in their own pen but other than that, he seems a healthy little voe." Luvame looked up at Seruf as she crouched to pet the pup through the fencing. "He sure seems handsome," said Luvame. "I'm sure he'll grow into a fine, strong bull in your care." Seruf scoffed, flicking her nose with her thumb. "You're too much, Luvame," she said, then noticed the spear on her back. "Oh...you must be lookin' for Osuru…"

Both of them sighed, Luvame's was more in admittance. "Yes. I was told she came by here, earlier," Luvame replied. "You seen her, I hope." Seruf crossed her arms, the stalk in her lip waving as if annoyed, but it wasn't by Luvame's questioning. She looked up at the captain, knowing all too well what was to come. "...She took off for the lookout with Big Bull Gulnegug," explained Seruf. "You shouldn't be able to miss the silver mane on the big lug if he's at the lookout, and hopefully...with your rogue." Luvame looked to the seals in the pen they stood before and then at Seruf. "I'll take Lovely Loru for this venture, Seruf. Hopefully I'll get this sorted out before long." Seruf simply nodded and bridled the sand seal before leading her out for Luvame.

Once outside the city gates, Luvame spurred on her seal and they sped off for the lookout, arriving quickly after a good while of spearing through the sands. Once she arrived, she found the big bull seal Seruf mentioned earlier and looked up to see the red hair and black top on a light-skinned Gerudo. Her hair was shaved down on the sides, but showing signs of slowly growing back, even as the rest on the crown fell over the left side of her head in a curtain of random braids and wavy hair. As she looked out, she glanced down and her purple eyes met with Luvame's. Luvame sighed as she made her way in, leaving the spear by the door and calmly strode up beside her when she found this warrior in black looking out at the horizon, where the highlands just began. They stood there in silence, Luvame leaning forward and gazing at the scenery, crossing her arms on the window sill. A moment passed in their shared, calm, yet tense, silence.

"Come to scold me?" Osuru finally said as she crossed her arms, pushing her bust together and seeming to enlarge what was already quite bountiful. Luvame simply sighed before answering, "No, but...you forgot your spear." Osuru looked over at Luvame, a breeze pushing the hair back and the light shining on a black, leather eye patch. "...Is that all...or you gonna lecture me on protocol again?" Luvame glanced up at Osuru, her tone curt and firm. "What difference will that make? You never listen to me anyway." As if something stung her, Osuru's eye widened in a flinch from that comment before she averted her gaze with a scoff. "Tch… What do you care? I don't matter enough you anyways…"  
"That's not true, Osuru," Luvame replied, finally turning to her fully and rising from her lean. "You wouldn't be my Lieutenant if you weren't important to me."  
"Then why treat me like the rest?!" spat Osuru, whirling on her captain. "Why do I get the same treatment as the others if you keep telling me I matter so much! If I'm so damn important, or skilled, or even deserving of my position in your barracks!"

Luvame seemed conflicted, unsure on how to answer any of it without insulting her. Upon a thought, however, she felt it was necessary to be blunt. "Because I can't do that, even if I wanted to, Osuru!" she retorted. "I don't want to play favorites, but I'll be damned if you're one of the best Lieutenants I've had or known and I want to show that to you, but I can't without insulting the others that trying to earn the same through their hard work!" She sighed when she saw Osuru squint her eye and grit her teeth in frustration. The dark-garbed warrior stood there brooding against her captain before stepping up. "So why keep me around if I can't get what I deserve…?" she hissed.

Suddenly, Luvame grabbed Osuru's face and they were suddenly pressed into each other in a hard kiss. Osuru was wide-eyed in surprise before slowly melting into it. She closed her eyes, sliding a hand up to the side of Luvame's neck and pulled her in with the other hand on her midriff. Together they lingered with their breaths labored and suddenly Osuru grabbed the short scruff from the back of her captain's head and pulled her in until her own back was against the wall. Luvame pressed herself into Osuru, their broken for a slight second before they were entwined again and one of Luvame's thighs pressed up into Osuru's groin from between her own. Only when the kiss was broken and Osuru bit her lip with a hungry look at her captain did Luvame giggle and pull away. "You could have just said you missed me, my dark angel," she purred softly with a gentle touch of her knuckles to Osuru's cheek. Osuru panted, her heart pounding madly in her chest as she panted softly. Luvame patted her cheek, a little harder than necessary before grabbing her by the jaw gently. "Then show up for morning protocol, damn you," Luvame told her.

Osuru rolled her eye and sighed heavily before relaxing. "You're an evil vai, you know that?" she told her captain with a smirk. Both of them giggled before exchanging another small kiss and then Luvame let go of Osuru's jaw. "You have lookout today, and I'll rotate you with Eoforo later to relieve and then we'll have night duty tonight," explained the captain. Osuru cocked the exposed brow and gave her a questioning look that distrusted her affectionately out of familiarity. "You're doing it on purpose," she accused her captain. "What is that purpose?" Luvame crossed her arms tightly with a huff. "Can't a vai just apologize for messing it up some?" retorted Luvame with a heavy blush lighting up her cheeks. "You can't go on scolding me and not expect a big apology for my special dark angel…" Osur then took her by the chin, making her childish pouting instantly disappear and Luvame now looked at Osuru with a gaze as if she was looking upon the presence of a goddess. She seemed to melted under the cycloptic gaze of her smirking lieutenant and took her hand. "And you call me evil…" she sighed with a gentle loving smile. The two exchange one last kiss and Luvame touched her lover's cheek before backing away reluctantly. "I'll see you tonight, precious," she said. Osuru blushed and crossed her arms. "I told you not to call me that…" she muttered. Luvame chuckled as she turned and left, Osuru smiling after her as she crossed her arms and watched the horizon in a peaceful solitude.

Throughout the rest of the day, as Luvame went about her duties in town, she had made small purchases here and there in preparation for that night. When Osuru was back from the lookout, Luvame always made little passes at her. At one point, Luvame actually pulled her into an alley just to steal a kiss from her. It was passionate, tender, and there was even a small tease where she slipped her fingertips into the waist of her pants. The too giggled like schoolgirls, though it was a surprise to Luvame that her lieutenant...had gone commando. From there, they split and continued on their day and soon after they had prepared for their time at the lookout.

When night fell, Luvame had prepared a small pouch of a few essential and head out on the same sand seal as that morning. When she arrived, however, she found Osuru's same seal from that same morning...in the same spot. What she found differently than that morning, however, was Osuru absent from her post. She tried searching for any sign of her to only see her familiar spear on the other side of the doorway. Stepping up to the window, she looked out to see nothing out of the ordinary. Luvame furrowed her brow and turned, only to have her lips kissed by Osuru. Somehow, in that darkness, Osuru had moved in complete silence and lit a few candles without notice. Luvame laughed in her surprise into the kiss as Osuru held her face in her hands. "You cheeky, sneak! Why did you-?" Luvame gasped, blushing hard as she saw the candles lit the area, revealing a lustrously set corner with a bedroll for two and flowers decorating the scene.

"For my White Knight…" she said, her voice a purr as she put an arm around Luvame's shoulder, "...only the best." Luvame leaned into Osuru with a shy whimper and covered her mouth with her hands. "Osu, why do you do this to me?" she said, flabbergasted. "I thought I was supposed to be the one spoiling you as the apology!" They both laughed, Osuru laughing in response to Luvame's and kissing her cheek. "Consider this a preemptive forgiveness...and my apology for making things difficult," she said. Luvame buried her face into Osuru's neck before backing away. "...You spoil me when I shouldn't…" Osuru tilted up Luvame's chin and met the same gaze as that morning. With a smile and gentle scoff, she closed the gap and kissed her lips softly, tenderly. When they broke, Luvame smiled softly as she leaned into Osuru and slide her hands around her lover's midriff. Actually, when she did, she looked to find she was cloaked in black. She patted the cloak before asking, "...Why you cloaked up, Osu?"

Osuru cocked her brow and smirked. "I dunno, Luvly," teased the black garbed Gerudo, "Why are you?" Osuru slipped a hand from her cloak and tugged at the deep purple cloak on Luvame. "Osuru, you know this is my night patrol cloak." Osuru blushed and shifted her eyes, averting her gaze. "R-Right… Well… I-It's such a romantic night we set ourselves up for…and...you know…"

Luvame kissed her cheek as she slipped her hands under Osuru's cloak, feeling her midriff and tracing the sides. Osuru was caught off guard, her heart skipping at her captain's touch before she could reveal her surprise. She was panting softly, her breath hot and heavy as she then had a kiss stolen by Luvame and instinctively took her cheek in her hand. "...Captain…" she gasped, a break in the kiss. "Yes, lieutenant?" whispered the captain, softly stealing another soft kiss. "... I think I can…fully," Osuru said softly, slowly peeling her cloak away, "forgive you now…"

As Luvame opened her eyes from the last kiss, her gaze drifting down on Osuru's revealed form. She found Osuru dressed in a sheer top, black top that revealed her breasts. Past the midriff, her pants had a sheer crotch and tied at the sides of her hip. It was open at her thighs, and she appears to have gone barefoot for the occasion, or at least just before sneaking up on Luvame. Any other material was also black, just not as sheer as the certain areas. She also had on an ornate collar, some cuffs, and a pair of anklets. Osuru took a step forward, dropping her dropping her black cloak before slipping her own hands beneath Luvame's cloak…or so she hoped to.

Luvame, her face burning red and heart pounding as she looked over Osuru's surprise. But when Osuru reached for her, she stopped her hands, lowering them gently before slowly backing up a step. Luvame slowly peeled away her cloak, her heart racing and pounding as she slowly dropped the cloak…and revealed a fully naked form. Save a collar, a pair of anklets and some ornate wrist cuffs, Luvame was completely naked.

Luvame sensually swayed her hips with each step backward towards the bedroll, purposely putting on a wlecoming display as she left the cloak on the floor. Her eyes betrayed a lust that, if anyone knew her well enough, would only be for that one person and one person alone. Osuru knew this very well, seeing the sensual smile creasing her captain's white-painted lips and returned it with a smirk. Luvame ran one hand through her hair, holding it to the back of her head while she beckoned Osuru closer with a finger.

Osuru made her approach, swaying her hips with each step before reaching out. Her hand taken by her captain, she was slowly pulled in and the two were locked in each other. When their lips met, their hearts soared and their bodies shot electric surges in their spines. They slowly lowered themselves onto the spread below, Osuru laying Luvame back until she was pressed into the bedding. She had her hips turned, her thighs shifting together as she arched her back in twisting the upper half of her body to lay back with her hands over her head.

Osuru, on her knees, loomed over her captain with a hand on her cheek. Their eyes met in a passionate, deep, lustful exchange, where Luvame demanded more than her touch but Osuru wanted to make this last. Her hand trace from her cheek, teasing the corner of her lip with a finger as it trailed down and caressed what neck wasn't covered in collar. Her touch was light, gentle, making Luvame catch her breath and her heart race madly in her chest. Her breasts rose and fell with each deep, shaken breath in anticipation as Osuru's hand slid to her breasts. The caramel mounds were soft, warm to the touch as the lieutenant kneaded and fondled them. Gently pinching her nipple, Luvame fondled her unattended left breast as she caressed the arm caressing her right. "Did you miss these, my dark angel?" Luvame asked her lieutenant, her voice breathy and husky in tone. "Always, my white knight…" Osuru replied with a smile.

Luvame the took her lieutenant's hand, slowly moving it down to her abs. Her small smile said everything, urging the exploration further. Osuru gladly obliged, trailing her touch to the wise slope of her captain's hip. Under her touch, Luvame slowly twisted to lay completely on her back, easing Osuru back on her knees with a gentle push of her foot on her lieutenant's abs. Osur watched curiously, sitting back on her opened knees as he Luvame spread her legs open. She fully displayed herself, tracing a hand down her own thigh and teasing it over her waist before sliding it back down and teasing her tight, swollen clitoris. Biting her white lip, she looked up to her lieutenant lover with an expectant, hungry glint in her eyes while fondling her breast with the unoccupied hand.

"I hope you're hungry…" she moaned softly. Osur cocked a brow with a smirk before lowering herself and moving her captain's hand after curling some of her hair behind her ear. "For you?" Osuru said huskily, slowly licking her captain's folds and tiny pink button just once. "...Always…" She leaned back, kissing the skin just around the delicate flower she tasted. With small kisses, she led her way down to then kiss and suckle the captain's little clit. Her fingers traced and caressed, the wet folds just under her chin. While caressing and kissing the inside of Luvame's thigh, Osuru hit it as she slipped her fingers into her tight wet portal. Luvame, the whole time, was stifling her moans as best she could. But when Osuru's fingers entered, she arched her back and could hold back no more. She moaned as she looked down at the bite, flinching and squirming slightly at the groping of her insides. "Awh, my goddess," she moans, groping the bedding beneath her. "Osuru, yes!"

When the lieutenant suckled at the captain's clit once more, pressing her tongue against the tiny bundle of nerves as it was in her mouth, she felt her hair pulled by the fingers of her lover. Luvame was writhing, pressing her hips up into Osuru's grinding tongue and wriggling fingers. She was gripping the lieutenant's hair as and pulling on it, her arms pushing her breasts together as she looked down. Moaning louder and louder, she was losing herself to the oral ministrations of her lover's mouth, her body burning electrically with the urge to go over the edge. And before she can finally say anything else, Osuru pulled away and slipped out, giving that clir one long, final lick before leaning back and sitting on her knees. Luvame looked up, panting as bit her lip and groped her breast while the other hand molested and teased her own pink button. "Such a terribly evil vai… Leaving me to suffer…" she whined.

Osuru gave a dark laugh as she licked the her fingers clean. Her other hand was playing with the strings that kept up her revealing pants. Upon the last lick, she tugged the string to undo it. The fabric fell exposing the hip and what skin led further down to her own folds. She slipped her hand down, the sheer fabric on the crotch unable to hide where the fingers travelled. Osuru bit her lip and sensually rolled her hips into her own touch, molesting her own clit as she slipped her unoccupied hand under her top and groped herself. Her heart was pounding, sending her emotion awry as she watched her captain move sit up on her knees. Luvame traced her hands over her lieutenant's sides and stole a kiss from her lips.

Hot, panting breaths were exchanged and Osuru found her pants undone and her hand slipped aside as he captain start to touch and molest her moist folds. Osuru tried to stifle her moans but Luvame didn't hesitate to slide her own fingers into her lieutenant. Osuru, the dark warrior trying to become the dominant one, was suddenly melting under the touch of her superior. She gripped Luvame's arm, helplessly grinding into her touch. "You torture me with abstinence…" she whines, "...and now you steal me glory… You truly are the evil vai here, Luvame…" Her moans were suddenly louder, Luvame groping ceaselessly at her insides. Luvame gave her own dark laugh before grabbing her lieutenant's jaw. "Lest you forget, precious… I am your captain…" she purred.

Luvame pulled Osuru into a feverish kiss, their tongue entwined as Osuru gasped the forceful pull. Osuru gave in too easily. Any sign of strength or willpower this vai had about her earlier that day was quickly erased from her in that moment and she was grinding on her captain's fingers harder and eagerly. Any moans were muffled by the kiss she was unable to pull from the kiss. Luvame had her pulled back with a grip on the back of her head, fingers tightly locked into Osuru's hair. Said grip pulled hard, but it sparked something in Osuru, making her gasp and grip her captain's arm harder as she lowered herself hard onto those fingers. Luvame laughed again, kissing Osuru's cheek as she panted hard and heavy. "I think it's time you're reminded, precious," she purred into her ear as she slowly pulled her fingers free of Osuru's wet hole, "who's in charge." She then gave her own fingers a lick before presenting them to Osuru.

Without a word, she licked and suckled those fingers clean with small, muffled moans. Luvame was kissing and nipping at Osuru's jaw where it met her neck, just under the ear. "So eager…" she purred, undoing the ties to Osuru's top and letting it fall. Once her fingers were cleaned, that hand traced down the neck and grabbed her breast tight. The lieutenant put her own hand over the captain's as she felt a bite at her neck, her other hand clawing at her lover's thigh as she moaned as started to lose herself, falling deeper and deeper into the experience.

Luvame lay her down, sliding herself over Osuru's thigh and kissing her lips while massaging her her thigh as she held it to her waist. She pressed down into her, pushing herself into her lover with a soft grunt and a heavy sigh. Rolling her hips, Luvame pressed into Osuru, touching clit and grinding hard into her. Touching sent Luvame into a frenzy, but as she fought it her hips practically moved on their own. Osuru was gasping and moaning as she found herself thrusting up into her. As their groins collided, clits pressed and rubbing each other, their bodies became electric. Their moans mixed as they pushed and ground into each other. Osuru's waist was turned and lifted by Luvame's firm, hard grip as she straddled her lieutenant's thigh and continued grinding way. Osuru was breathing heavily as she watched, looking up into her captain's eyes and gripped the bedding. Luvame caressed Osuru's lower abs as the thrusting quickened, the grinding harder.

"OH goddess, Luvame! I can't hold on!" Osuru moaned before throwing her head back. Hearing these words, Luvame suddenly felt the same electric, vibrating surge. The captain lurched forward and moaned loudly with her screaming lieutenant as both had reached their climax. Luvame gasped and panted, nearly falling onto Osuru with noisy, hot breathing. Osuru lay there panting, her hand combing through her hair before hugging her captain tight and stealing a hard, passionate kiss. Luvame, caught off guard, and in need of breathing, pulled away softly with a giggle. "Osuru, my love, calm down…" she panted. "I'm right here, my precious…"

"I love you…" Osuru said suddenly. Luvame looked at her, her eyes betraying a shock...and answered hope. A smile never creased her lips, however, as she wrapped her arms around her lieutenant and she buried herself into Osuru's lips once more. A hand caressed her cheek before she was now being eased off. Osuru laughed and smiled before she noticed tears streaming down Luvame's cheeks. "...Luvame..?" she asked worried. "Luv, what's wro-"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that, you...terrible, evil vai…" Luvame stole another soft kiss before curling up against her. "...But I love you, too…" With the both of them so exhausted, emotionally and physically, they both drifted off to sleep under the watchful stars.


End file.
